1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a selective booting method and a broadcast receiving apparatus using the same, and more particularly, to a selective booting method of a broadcast receiving apparatus executing a plurality of operations and a broadcast receiving apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of multimedia technology, a television (TV) which only receives and displays a broadcast provides various operations besides broadcast display. A TV may be used for various purposes, for example, multimedia, Internet, gaming, home shopping, or the like.
However, although TVs support various operations as described above, TVs are designed to execute the operation of receiving and displaying a broadcast program first after being booted up since their main purpose is to display a broadcast program. As a result, a user has to wait for the state where the TV provides the operation of displaying the broadcast program even when the user intends to operate the TV to use other operations rather than watching the broadcast program.
That is, when a user operates a TV, hardware related to displaying a broadcast program is loaded and then hardware related to other operations is loaded. Therefore, a user cannot use desired operations if hardware related the operations is not booted up.
This TV booting method causes a user to experience an inconvenience, such as time wasting.